1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more particularly to an electronic card connector with terminals having shared soldering portions.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0252276 discloses an electronic card connector for receiving either a first card or a second card at a time. The electronic card connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The contacts include a plurality of first contacts for engaging with the first card, and a plurality of second contacts cooperating with the first contacts for engaging with the second card. The first contacts and the second contacts have retaining portions fixed with the housing, contact portions protruding from the retaining portions into a card inserting slot, and soldering portions extending beyond the housing from the retaining portions. The contact portions of the first contacts and the contact portions of the second contacts are positioned at different position along a front-to-back direction. At least one of the first contacts and a corresponding one of the second contacts share a same soldering tail.
An electronic card connector with terminals having shared soldering portions is desired.